Summer nights and Spider lilies
by Mega-cartoon-nerd
Summary: Marshall comes across a field of spider lilies and all he thinks of is Fionna. How will she react to his confession? How will Cake react the next day?


**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or the characters or the picture blah blah blah anyways I hope you like the story!**

* * *

Summer nights and spider lilies

A hush fell over the land of Aaa as the citizens slept soundly in their homes. Well, most of the citizens that is. A certain vampire was just waking up and with a grin to be feared, he left his cave in search for fun. After flying through the Candy Kingdom with little excitement our fanged friend decided to go visit his little blonde adventurer. Silently slipping through the window, he creeped up the stairs of the treehouse he had once owned. Floating just above the adventuress's sleeping body he smiled looking down at her as his raven black hair fell in front of him tickling the girls face. She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes to see the vampire above her. She let out a small shriek.  
"Marshall Lee!"  
The vampire laughed and grinned at the young girl.  
"Hey Fionna" he said in a smooth tone making a light blush creep onto Fionna's cheeks. Shaking her head slightly to snap out of her sleep and slight embarrassment.  
"Marshall, what the stuff are you doing here!" she demanded. Marshall quickly put his finger to her lips  
"shhh" he whispered "you don't want to wake Cake do you?" he motioned to the cat sleeping and the blonde quickly quieted her voice glaring at Marshall  
"so why are you here?" she whispered a bit annoyed to be pulled from her sleep. He gave her a charming smile  
"I was bored so I came to visit" Marshall put his head in his hands and looked at Fionna expecting "well? are you gonna come with me or not?"  
Fionna thought about it for a moment knowing that if she refused he would never let her go back to sleep. So she looked up with him with a sigh "yeah, yeah go wait outside while I get dressed"  
Marshall pouted at the command "awww no fair" he whined winking at the girl as he left the room. Fionna blushed with slight aggravation  
"stupid Marshall lee" she mumbled. This was normal of course. Marshall was always teasing her like this, she didn't really mind, in fact she kind of liked it but there was no way she would ever admit that to him though.  
After she has gotten dressed in her usual blue outfit and bunny hat she quietly ran downstairs to meet Marshall, feeling a bit more awake she smiled at him and opened the door. After walking for a few minutes Fionna looked up at Marshall who was floating a bit above her "so, where are we going?" she asked trying to contain her excitement. Going adventuring with Marshall was one of her favorite things to do.  
The vampire turned upside-down and hung in front of her only inches from her face and grinned "just follow me." he turned upright and moved next to the girl putting his hands in his pockets while he hovered above the ground.  
Fionna flushed lightly at the closeness of the other but she couldn't quite figure out why. _I...I don't __**LIKE **__Marshall...do I?_ she wondered to herself. _I mean lately we have been spending a lot of time together and I really like being around him but that's just friend stuff...right? _she kept going over these questions in her head but was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a slightly cold hand clasped onto her own. Looking down Fionna realized that Marshall had taken hold of her hand which made her heart flutter _shut up brain! I do not have a crush on Marsh!_ she yelled at herself in her mind.  
Marshall grinned at Fionna who had a confused look on her face _she's so cute_ he chuckled lightly which made Fionna pout "what's so funny?" she demand. Only to receive a smile from the vampire  
"oh nothing, you just look cute when you're confused" he gave her a wink then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting go of her hand and picked her up bridal style. "we have to fly the rest of the way so hold on tight" he told her as he lifted off the ground.  
Fionna could feel the blush on her face when he picked her up. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck. _stop blushing you idiot! If he sees he'll know you like him!- I mean he'll make fun of you saying you like him even though you totally _don't Fionna continued her mental argument until Marshall's voice broke through. "we're here" he said simply as he set her down in front of a field of bright red spider lilies.  
Her eyes grew wide as she gazed at the field "Marshall this is amazing!" she said excitedly turning to smile brightly at him. They were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen but she couldn't help but wonder why Marshall brought her here.  
Marshall stepped forward and pulled his axe bass around from behind him and began to strum some cords floating over the flowers. He smiled at Fionna "I'm glad you like them. They reminded me of you..." he trailed off a bit looking back at the field with a soft caring smile on his face that Fionna had never seen before.  
Fionna blushed _how could something so beautiful remind Marshall of me.. _she thought then walked towards Marshall who had now floated to the center of the field. Fionna stood a few feet away from him and watched him play his bass "th-they reminded you of me?" she asked nervously.  
Marshall looked at Fionna with the same soft smile he had when he looked at the flowers. Fionna's heart jumped and she felt her blush come back. "of course they did. I instantly thought of you when I saw them" Marshall replied in a smooth tone "they're so beautiful and vibrant. They look fragile but are really a bit dangerous and should be respected"  
he was looking back at the flowers when he finished then turned to Fionna who was staring at him shocked and blushing. "do...do you really think that?" she asked her voice full of hope that he was serious about it and not just teasing her. Deciding to be a little bold Fionna took a step closer to him "Marshall...what am I to you?"  
The boy smiled at the flowers playing his bass louder and began to sing "to me you are the sun. To me you are only one..." he sang with all his feelings "you make me feel like somethin new, I just can't wait to be around you. You make it feel like my hearts beatin again, girl I'd be with you till the end. Fionna...Fionna... I've watched you smile and I've watched you grow and now it's time you know..." Marshall looked at Fionna "I'm in love you" he finished his song and floated to the girl standing in front of her. Waiting for her response.  
Fionna blushed as Marshall sang and stared in complete awe. She was in total shock when he said he loved her. After Marshall walked up to Fionna she looked up at him a bit dazed "Marshall..." Fionna's thoughts were going insane. d_-dose he really love me? My heart is beating so fast I..I_ "I love you too" she said without realizing it until after. She flushed bright red and Marshall smiled leaning down to kiss her gently. Fionna couldn't believe it. Marshall lee, the guy she had secretly liked since Gumball turned her down was kissing her. Snapping out of her thoughts she kissed him back. The kiss seemed to last forever but eventually Fionna had to break for air. "wow" she said breathlessly.  
Marshall looked at her grinning "oops, forgot you have to breath" he chuckled. Fionna smiled at him and shivered a bit as the cool summer wind swirled around her. "are you cold?" Marshall asked a bit concerned.  
Fionna gave a shy nod and rubbed her arms "a little" she admitted. Marshall only smiled and unbuttoned his red flannel shirt handing it to her.  
"here" he offered. She took the shirt smiling and buttoned it up. Although Marshall wasn't that much bigger than her the shirt became a dress the second she put it on. Fionna giggled as she tried to get her hands out of the sleeves. Marshall tried to help but only ended up laughing himself. Soon the two of them were on their back in the field hysterically laughing at nothing really.  
After they had calmed down and caught their breath Fionna propped herself up with her arm and looked down at Marshall who was smiling brightly at her. Not his usual /I'm-totally-plotting-something/ smile but a real genuine smile. She looked at him more seriously "Did you really mean all of that?" she asked shyly  
Looking a bit more serious himself he nodded "Fionna, you're the only thing in this world that I actually care about" she blushed at his words and smiled kissing his cheek. Marshall smiled at the gesture and floated up offering her his hand "come on, I better get you home"  
She took his hand and stood up only to be lifted off the ground and held bridal style again. They were silent the way home. Marshall flew her into her bedroom window and set her down next to her bed. He bent down to kiss her again then turned to leave only to be stopped by a small tug on the back of his shirt. He turned to see Fionna holding his shirt blushing lightly "when-when can we hang out like this again?" she asked awkwardly.  
Marshall grinned "anytime you want dear" he held her lightly and kissed her forehead then flew out the window. Slightly dazed Fionna touched the spot on her forehead where Marshall had just kissed her and smiled. She walked over to the window closing it but didn't lock it in case he came back, then crawled into bed with a content sigh as she drifted to sleep.

The next morning Fionna awoke to hear Cake singing her bacon pancake song and the smell of sweet buttermilk pancakes came into Fionna's room. Without a second thought she dashed down the stairs and took her seat at the table with a huge grin on her face as she dug into the huge plate of bacon pancakes in front of her.  
Cake turned to see Fionna stuffing her face and laughed lightly "girl if you keep shoveling those pancakes in your mouth like that you'll hurt yourself"  
Fionna rolled her eyes at the cat and swallowed her food. Cake looked back at Fionna noticing she wasn't wearing her normal pjs. The cat squinted her eyes recognizing the shirt to belong to a certain vampire "Fionna" she said in a disapproving tone "care to explain why you are wearing Marshall's shirt?"  
Fionna gulped just as said vampire flew through the window with his umbrella in hand "Hey Fi you forgot to give my shirt..." he trailed off seeing the angry cat "uh oh" he said and looked over at Fionna.  
Marshall and Fionna slowly backed away from Cake "someone better explain what's goin on and it better not be what I think it is" the cat said crossing her arms over her chest. Marshall leaned down and whispered in Fionna's ear. "boy you better back up off of her" Cake said losing her patients.  
Marshall and Fionna smiled at each other and clasped hands "run!" Marshall yelled grinning as him and Fionna made a dash for the door and Cake running after them.


End file.
